For real
by MyTurnToTellTheStory
Summary: Oneshot. Keely wonders if Phil will ever like her. Also a songfic. It has two songs, one I made up, one by Vanessa Carlton. My first Potf fic, so please R


-1Keely PO.V.

Dear Diary:

Today Phil took me to a castle using the Virtu-Goggles. It was amazing! I wish I could go there again just to be with Phil. I'm not denying anything, either. I know that I love him, but I won't tell him until I figure out if he likes me back or not. So for now, I'll just have to wait. I had this weird dream last night about Phil taking me up on a balcony to see the stars. Somehow, it seemed realer than a dream. Maybe I wasn't dreaming…

Keely

**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he ask if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand,  
Right in the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Keely saw Phil at the door because he for got something. _ I thought I was the one who went to his house. _She thought as she rushed down the stairs after closing her diary.

_**A boy and a girl, both were kids at heart.**_

_**Everyone could tell from the start.**_

_**But they,**_

_**They did not know **_

_**How much their affection showed.**_

"Hey, Keels," he said when she reached the door. "Hey," she said, but it wasn't long until the silence broke. He did the most surprising thing to her.

_**Truly, magically**_

_**Everything fell in to place.**_

_**The swayed to the music**_

_**With a feeling of grace.**_

_**Her hands on his shoulders**_

_**His hands on her face.**_

_**And they slid down to her waist.**_

A kiss. He kissed her with all his heart, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. "I don't know what to say.." she stumbled with her words.

_**They walked through the flowers,**_

_**Both hand-in-hand**_

_**But she did not think **_

_**He'd ever be her man**_

_**He didn't know his feelings for her**_

_**Until he realized how close he was, close he was… to her**_

"Then don't say anything," he replied.

_**Truly, magically**_

_**Everything fell in to place.**_

_**The swayed to the music**_

_**With a feeling of grace.**_

_**Her hands on his shoulders**_

_**His hands on her face.**_

_**And they slid down to her waist.**_

_**Her mamma knew it**_

_**And so did his sister**_

_**But they did not know**_

'_**Till life threw them a twister**_

As Keely's mom watched from the kitchen, her eyes filled with tears of joy. She ran through an entire box of tissues!

Pim watched from behind the bushes, after she had followed Phil to see where he was going at 10:00 at night. Even though she hated them both, Pim ended up crying one tear. (That was all she could cry without losing her sanity.)

_**Truly, magically**_

_**They knew they had no time to waste.**_

_**And they stuck together like glue or like paste**_

_**Walking with big strides**_

_**They never left each other's side.**_

_**A boy and a girl, both were kids at heart.**_

_**Everyone could tell from the start.**_

_**But they,**_

_**They did not know **_

_**How much their affection showed.**_


End file.
